cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Stellan Skarsgård
Stellan Skarsgård (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''The Hunt for Red October (1990)'' [Captain Tupolev]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else aboard, when the submarine is struck by its own torpedo. *''Ronin (1998)'' [Gregor]: Shot in the head by by Féodor Atkine. *''Savior'' (1998) [Peter]: Killed in an explosion when Sanja Zogovic throws a grenade at him by the bridge. *''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) [Jim Whitlock]: Drowned after one of the sharks pulls him underwater while he's strapped to a gurney and being lifted by a helicopter; his body is shown again later on when Thomas Jane comes across his body underwater. On top of having his arm bitten off. *''The Glass House'' (2001) [Terrance 'Terry' Glass]: Run over with a police car by Leelee Sobieski (as her brother Trevor Morgan looks on in shock) as he stands in the road with a hidden gun (which he then uses to fire at her) behind his back (after he's made numerous attempts on her life). His body is later seen as Leelee comforts her traumatized brother after both exit the car. *''City of Ghosts'' (2002) [Joseph Kaspar]: Shot repeatedly in the chest, stomach and throat/neck by one of the Russian gangsters he owes money to. His body is briefly seen again on the floor of the bar he's sitting in. *''No Good Deed'' (2002) [Tyrone Aburny]: Shot repeatedly by police after he aims a shotgun at them while trying to cross the Canadian border; he dies shortly afterwards as Milla Jovovich kneels by his side and Samuel L. Jackson stands over him. *''Dogville'' (2003) [Chuck]: Machine-gunned (along with everybody else in town) by James Caan's thugs. The massacre was so chaotic, I can't recall if Stellan's death was actually shown, but it's established that everyone was killed. *''King Arthur (2004)'' [Cedric]: Killed in a sword fight with Clive Owen during the final battle. *''Dominion: Prequel to the Excorcist'' (2005) [Father Lancaster Merrin]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by German soldiers. It appears that it was a fantasy of an alternate opening scene. *''The Killing Gene'' (2007) [Eddie Argo]: Throat slit by Selma Blair, after an extended period of torture, when he refuses to give in to her torture and activate the switch to electrocute Ashley Walters; his body is shown afterwards as the police investigate (then again when Ashley hugs him). (Nudity Alert: Full frontal) *''Angels and Demons (2009)'' [Commander Richter]: Shot by his own men after they are tricked by Ewan McGregor into believing he was going to kill him. *''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) [Martin Vanger]: Killed in an explosion when his car blows up after it crashes while being chased by Rooney Mara. *''Melancholia (2011)'' [Jack]: Killed, along with everyone else on earth, when the planet Melancholia collides with Earth. *''The Railway Man'' (2013) [Older Finlay]: Commits suicide by hanging himself over a railway bridge, in order to provoke Colin Firth to seek out Hiroyuki Sanada (his body is later seen when onlookers discover him then again at his funeral). *''Nymphomaniac: Vol II'' (2013) [Seligman]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Charlotte Gainsbourg after he gets into bed with her; we only hear the gunshot after the screen cuts to black. *''Our Kind of Traitor'' (2016) [Dima]: Killed in a helicopter explosion (along with Khalid Abdalla) as Ewan McGregor watches in horror when talking to Naomie Harris on the phone. TV Deaths *''Parker Kane'' (1990 TV movie) [Nathan Van Adams]: Shot to death in a fight with Jeff Fahey. Notable Connections *Father of Alexander Skarsgård, Gustaf Skarsgård and Bill Skarsgård. Gallery Gregor's death.png|Stellan Skarsgård in Ronin Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Swedish actors and actresses Category:Atheist Category:1951 Births Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Nudity Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies